Corridor Encounters
by fairytalemanipulator
Summary: Random meetings in corridors have never been so interesting. Chapter 5 up now! D/G. Please review!
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Corridor Encounters**

**Author: fairytalemanipulator**

**Summary: D/G. Meeting in corridors has never been so interesting. Not a romantic relationship straightaway—all good things come in time. Read and review!**

**A/N: Came up with this idea one night and I thought it'd make a good series, hmm? What do you think? These chapters aren't necessarily related to each other.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! I can't tell you how amazing it is to hear all your feedback!**

**-------**

"Draco bloody Malfoy!"  
"Oh, so is that my middle name now, Weaselette?" Draco stood regally above the thrashing, seething Ginny Weasley, chuckling as she struggled to get up from her tangle of robes and books.  
"Don't get smart with me, you git! What's your hurry, anyhow?" She huffed, wand out and ready for battle with the Slytherin Prince. He watched her, highly amused, as she jumped up and spat her hair out of her mouth. "That was good ink you just shattered, Mal-ferret!"  
Draco rolled his eyes. "Clever, red, I haven't heard that one before. By good ink, do you mean _not_ secondhand or pilfered from the general sale section at Flourish and Blotts?"  
"Well you could mend the bottle! Least you could do, after rushing into me like a battering ram! Then again, that would be asking for a decent act from a Death Eater," Ginny hissed as she ignored his jab, eyes ablaze. Her wand shooting red sparks in her fury, and although Malfoy's teeth clenched at her remark he chose to ignore it.  
Draco contemplated the benefits of expending energy to use a repairing charm, and shrugged. Taking in the look in her eyes, he supposed it would be better than spending the night in the hospital wing. Might as well do one good deed today to balance out the fact that he stole some second year's Honeyduke's chocolates for breakfast this morning. Malfoy raised his wand, sighing. Being kind really took quite a lot out of the young man. "Repar--"  
"PROTEGO!" Ginny's shielding charm shot him backwards off of his feet, and he shot down the hallway like a rocket. Malfoy, utterly bemused at this turn of events, didn't realize what had happened to him until he came in contact with what felt like another student.

The hallway fell silent as students hurrying to class caught sight of the flying Malfoy, who landed with a thud atop another student. The youngest ones scattered with muffled shrieks, while the older students proceeded to quietly lay down bets in Galleons and Sickles, gathering in corners with smirks on their faces.  
Malfoy groaned, and felt a small body beneath him squirm. He made his way back to his feet, wincing in pain, not looking back at the squeaking first year he recently squished.  
"You daft twat!" he bellowed, regaining use of his vocal cords after ample gaping at the cocky-looking redhead in front of him. A few more students darted away from their hiding places, Malfoy's tone causing uncontrollable trembling in their little limbs.

Ginny's arms were crossed in a careless gesture, and one foot was tapping in front of the other as if she was truly enjoying the spectacle before her.

"Delightful language, really," Ginny looked scornful, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

"I was going to FIX your ink like you bloody well ASKED, are you barking MAD? You could have killed me!"  
"Not likely," Ginny looked supremely unconcerned, and was currently examining her fingernails. "I was more worried about the poor child you had pinned beneath you, he'll need serious counseling treatment and most likely a memory-modifier. Besides, how was I supposed to know you weren't going to hex me into oblivion?"  
Draco spluttered. "You bint! You blood traitor bint!" He could not come up with more than that, and Ginny did not look put-off, which he detested. She was stealing his look! The haughty, cold air about her was frigid with ice and he could feel it from across the hall. Apparently, so could the rest of the Hogwarts population, as her side of the corridor thinned out.  
"If I wanted to hex you I wouldn't do it in the clear view of what looks like HALF the nosy bastards in this place!" Malfoy continued to shout, gesturing wildly to indicate the wide-eyed children peeping around corners.  
Ginny yawned, eyeing the bright yellow watch on her freckled wrist."Really, you must mind your blood pressure, you loathsome albino ferret,"  
Malfoy glowered. "You could have seriously harmed me!" He sounded like a petulant child, even to his own ears, and winced at giving her the idea that her charms were at all dangerous. "That is, if you had rammed me into a wall," he amended hastily, with a cough.  
Ginny's eyebrows raised to the top of her forehead. Malfoy noticed with detached interest that they matched the colour of her hair.

"I say, Malfoy," she cackled, causing the hairs on the blonde's neck to stand on end. "If I didn't know better, I'd think you were complimenting the strength of my magic!"  
"I most certainly was not," Draco sniffed, mimicking her posture. He planted his feet and crossed his arms over his chest, regaining the look of calm and placidity that the Malfoy name meant. "I was simply saying that--you, err--that is to say, I--well...it—you're a stupid ugly bitch."

"Ooooh," murmured the crowd from their respective shelters, eyeing Ginny with dread.

She gave him a venomous smile.

Malfoy gulped. Perhaps he should have quit while ahead. And run. He had been focus of many of this girl's hexes and did not consider it an honour that she picked him almost exclusively as her test subject.

Slowly, deliberately, she placed one foot in front of the other until the fearsome she-Weasel was standing not five inches away from his face. He noticed with a wary eye that Ginny was nearly as tall as him.  
By this point, only the very brave of the elder students remained, the rest having abandoned their voyeurism in fear of what was to come. Draco tried to keep his indifferent gaze on her fiery eyes and ignore her heaving bosom or the tender scent of--_was that peppermint?--_that was emanating from her slender body.  
"You should know, Draco," she purred, her hot breath drifting over to him and causing his automatic reflexes to spring forth. He noticed that she called him Draco but it barely registered, somewhere in the back part of his brain. "I break things, and I enjoy that."

He attempted to speak, only to hear a "hrrungh" sort of gurgle catch in his throat.  
"I break rules,"  
Now Ginny batted her eyelashes a bit, and Malfoy found himself with his jaw hanging open, drool collecting in his lower jaw.

"I break bones," she looked up at him from under her hooded eyes and he was drawn irrevocably into the pools of dark chocolate. _My favorite kind. _Her ominous words were lost on him as he forgot who and where he was, preferring to focus on the presence of the enchanting young woman. The remaining crowd was completely silent, hanging on to her every dangerous whisper.  
"And I break hearts," The last part was meant for him only, as she whispered it into his highly sensitive ear (_when did she get so close?),_ her lips grazing a tender spot, causing him to stifle a moan. "Don't think I haven't noticed the way you look at me, Malfoy," Ginny continued, seductively whispering only to him. He felt a sharp pain in the middle of his chest and looked down, breaking the poisonous moment, only to see her wand thrust in the tiny space between them. "It would be in your best interest to leave. Me. Alone."  
With a sugary sweet smile, the youngest Weasley pulled away from the speechless boy and headed back, picking up her bag dripping with broken ink as she went.  
"Oh, and Malfoy," she called out behind her as she went, a captive audience watching her every step. "I'm perfectly competent with repairing charms, I just wanted an excuse to blast you off your feet."

"Also," the young witch went on ruthlessly, showing her gleaming teeth in a canary-eating grin. She whirled around quite suddenly, causing gasps and random ducking to occur in the narrow corridor. "The next time you want to follow me out of my class, at least have better vision so you don't plow right into me,"

The crowd sniggered appreciatively, some brave and bold Gryffindors even beginning a slow clap. But Draco only had eyes for the redhead sauntering down the hall, her perfect behind swinging in rhythm. He stood still as if petrified, a dazed expression in his slate-grey eyes. "Merlin..." he breathed, shaking off the last of her enchantments as he realized the lecherous thoughts he was thinking about none other than the _Weaselette._

How dare she leave with the last word? And how dare that blood traitor advance upon him, bewitch him with her evil magic? He would have to find her again to taunt her some more, show her how much better he was than her...

Little did Draco Malfoy realize that it was not Ginny's shield charm that had blasted him off his feet.

**End.**

**---**

**So what do you think? I think it's a pretty good start, but could use some work of course. I'm writing the second oneshot chapter as we speak! Review and tell me what else you'd like to see and I'll make a oneshot about it if I can.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Corridor Encounters Chapter 2**

**Summary: Never would he have guessed that he would be alone with Weaselette in an empty corridor with the girl's sobbing sounds actually grasping at his heart. "STOP CRYING!"**

**Please review! xoxo**

----

She heard him before she saw him. His shoes squeaked abnormally loud in the stillness of the corridor. She caught sight of the pointed black shiny shoes as they passed in front of her vision, before they slowed up and retraced their steps back to her clever hiding place. With a thrill of adrenaline running from her fingers down to the tips of her toes, she remembered that she left her wand in the common room.  
He ripped open the tapestry and she saw the pale pointed face to contrast the shoes, a gleam in his eye that said "ah-ha!"  
In response, she gave him her most malevolent stare, an obvious indication that she would rather be left alone.  
However, it seemed that she would be forced to vocalize her wishes, as the ferret was staring her down hungrily as if asking for a fight.  
"I would rather be left alone," she said, emphasizing the word_ alone_ and concentrating on keeping her voice level and loud.  
She didn't meet his eyes and Malfoy felt strangely let down. He had been hoping for a spirited bicker to complete his night. "What are you doing out here, Weasel? It's past curfew, I'll be giving you detention." He sounded oddly pleased, and Ginny wouldn't have put it past him to rub his hands and cackle like his deranged aunt.  
Ginny snorted, sounding like an off-put thestral. "Oh really, now? Gonna give me a detention, are you? You and what army?"  
Malfoy looked around, hoping to see a lumbering Crabbe or Goyle to make his point clear, but there was no such relief as it was midnight and they were probably passed out in their bunks with their idiot brains empty as always.  
"Well, Weaselette," he said with contempt, still facing the hallway and hoping to see a fellow Slytherin. "Seems it's just you and me, eh? Although I rather think that you want Potter in this empty hallway. Still trailing after him like his little bitch, are you?"  
He turned back around to see a fist come perilously close to smashing his perfect, aristocratic nose.  
"And we were having such a pleasant talk," he snarled to himself, anger glinting in unforgiving eyes. Without further thought he grabbed her arm mid-punch and twisted it around, forcing her off her windowsill-hiding perch and onto the ground. Ignoring her cries and oaths, he wrenched her fragile limb behind her.  
Malfoy hissed like a snake, and she found herself frightened of him for the first time, staring into the vindictive eyes of someone she didn't know. Ginny didn't notice she was crying until the tears dripped down onto the floor (_Ginny Weasley does not cry!_) and she heard the small noises of pain coming involuntarily from her own mouth.  
As if burned, Malfoy let her go, his eyes softening in the dim light--but no, she must have just imagined it.  
"Stop that." Malfoy's voice was unnecessarily harsh, and his eyes flitted back and forth in agitation. In the flickering torchlight of the hallway he loomed over her like a ghost. "I didn't hurt you that badly. Stop crying."

Her red-rimmed eyes were rippling with emotion, and his breath caught in his throat as he realized how utterly desolate the beautiful girl looked.

But she couldn't control the tears, and sobs that had built up within her were suddenly letting loose in front of none other than Draco Malfoy—who would most certainly hold this against her for the rest of her life.

Strangely enough, he wasn't moving though. Ginny, even in her messy state, would have expected him to express amusement at the very least. He was frozen like a catatonic marble statue, a cold stone carving. Draco watched her, his heart beating in an unfamiliar way, as he fished for words. Strange—for a minute there, he almost walked over and put his hands on her impossibly small face to wipe away the dark tracks left behind by spilt tears.

"Just—just stop it," he sounded almost hysterical to his own ears as he began backing away, slowly, from the crying girl. Never would he have guessed that he would be alone with Weaselette in an empty corridor with the girl's sobbing sounds actually grasping at his heart. "STOP CRYING!"

He shouted at her, the sound startling the young girl, and in her confusion Ginny fell silent.

"You—I—what?" Confused, Ginny paced cautiously towards the pale boy who seemed in shock, her tears on hold for the moment. "Why did you do that? What is WRONG with you?" She found herself getting angry—angrier than she had been before Malfoy interrupted her brooding session.

"I—n-nothing, just that—why the hell do women cry so bloody much?!" Malfoy stuttered, brushing a large hand through his disrupted hair.

Ginny let out a watery chuckle at the sight of the flustered boy. "Ah, I see now, poor ickle Draco is without words for one of the few times in his life, hmm?"

Her hands were shaking and she tried to control it, willing herself to shut down her vulnerabilities around the young man who was so able to push her buttons.

Malfoy's words scrambled in his brain, and he rushed to get back to solid ground with a good thumping insult at the weeping girl before him. "Can't afford a hanky with Daddy's meager salary, can you? Pity, having to walk around with a snot-covered face," he halfheartedly sneered, mouth and mind not working on the same level. She didn't seem to hear him and a shadow from the light covered her face.

"Have you ever cried before, Malfoy?" Ginny's voice was silky and he could barely make her out—her bright hair blended in with the brick walls and she glided towards him as if on air. "You make light of every situation by throwing those old, reused comebacks at people but when you whittle down all of your nonsense, all that's left is a cold lonely boy who doesn't know how to use his heart."

Draco was silent for a minute, his jaw working. Ginny caught a tiny muscle jumping beneath his pale cheek, and she smirked as the last tear dripped down her face. _No more tears._

"You can use this against me, Malfoy. You can tell the other Slytherins that you tortured the littlest Weasley at night while she was upset and laugh about it, and I can't do anything about it."

"What makes you think I won't?" Draco belligerently threw the words at her as if fearing that she would think him _proper _and _decent_; as if she thought for a moment that he'd never bring up this show of vulnerability she had just provided him with. "Why shouldn't I show you what it's like to be really embarrassed for once? If you ask me, Weaselette, you need a bit of a lesson in humility—you had it coming."

Ginny's laughter echoed down the deserted hall, and he winced at the unfamiliarly hollow sound. "Hypocrite! Speak for yourself, ferret. I don't care what you do with what happened tonight, go ahead and tell all your slithery little friends. That's just it, Malfoy, you don't get it. I don't care what you think of me,"

_I don't care what anyone thinks of me anymore_, she thought tiredly, the notion of her large comfortable bed in the Gryffindor dormitory making her sleepy. Draco Malfoy could rot in this blasted corridor all night, Ginny Weasley _doesn't give a hippogriff's arse as to what he does._

"This isn't over, _Ginevra_," Malfoy hissed at her retreating figure as she melted back into the shadows, the evidently exhausted outline making its way back to the Gryffindor tower. He felt…flustered, but he didn't know why.

"Of course not," Ginny returned softly without a hint of malice as she walked away from him as she usually did. "It's never over, is it?"

She slept soundly that night, bizarrely comforted by Malfoy's occasional presence in her dreams. She sympathized with him and understood him in a way that he probably didn't understand himself.

_Poor boy,_ she told him in her dreams as they stood in a random hallway. He just looked at her, the shock of white-blonde hair obscuring his eyes. _You've never known love._

Oddly enough, he never mentioned that helpless night of hers—not the next morning in the Great Hall, where the once-again vibrant Ginny looked over expecting to see a group of Slytherins pantomiming the redhead's tears. No, there was only a tired-looking blonde with grey circles under his eyes and Pansy Parkinson hanging off of his arm, simpering as usual. When he caught her looking, he shot a nasty scowl in her direction and turned his eyes back to his eggs. Ginny Weasley, however, was not fazed or fooled.

You see, that night, Draco Malfoy learned what it was like to _feel_.  
---

**I stayed up super late writing this, it kind of just flowed. I went through and edited but didn't change much—tell me what you think! Please leave a review. And also check out Stumbling Along and Moving on, the sort of sequel to my oneshot Poison Kisses and Sickly Goodness—if you like this, hopefully you'll like those!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Corridor Encounters Chapter 3**

---

"I was going to drink that."

"Well, Weaselette, seems that I got here first." His voice was victorious and snide, as if it was a great accomplishment in his life to rob a young girl of her favourite drink.

Draco Malfoy was an insufferable git, of this fact Ginny Weasley was certain. But she stood stock-still, open-mouthed, as he chugged down the bottle of butterbeer she had been carrying back to her dormitory from Hogsmeade.

"You—you realize," Ginny's voice was strangled, and he wiped his mouth with an arm and cocked his eyebrow. "You know that I sipped out of that already?"

He scrunched his brows together in confusion. It seemed she was trying not to laugh. "And I'm a _despicable _blood traitor, right? You're willingly partaking of my saliva?"

Sadly, Malfoy hadn't thought of that. He eyed the lip of the bottle with disguised hostility, wondering what germs he had just ingested. Rolling around the fizzing drink in his mouth, he gurgled a bit before he spoke. "I feel fine, red, thanks for your concern. If I do feel an uncanny need to reproduce uncontrollably and mate with the Scarhead I'll let you that you're contagious,"

Ginny shook her head in amusement, not offended at all to Malfoy's great disappointment. "You're losing your touch, _Draco_," she sneered with practised malice. He was a bit taken aback, and choked on the pilfered drink. "I—I am not!" he sputtered in an uncharacteristically high pitched voice. "Malfoys never lose their touch!"

Ginny chuckled so hard she nearly rolled around on the floor; Malfoy eyed her as if she'd lost her mind, absently gripping the forgotten bottle in his hand.

"Have you taken an excessive amount of an unlabeled potion?" he asked her incredulously when she finally quieted, hunched over in apparent stomach pains from ridiculous laughter.

"I'm just extraordinarily intrigued by this current situation," she grinned up at him with a mischievous glint in her eyes. _Brown eyes_, he thought to himself with a start. _Warm eyes. _"You somehow find me, alone, in a hallway, on my way back from Hogsmeade and steal my butterbeer...if I didn't know better, Draco Malfoy," here she eyed him beadily, causing the young man to gulp. "I would think you _seek out_ my company."

His eyes widened then narrowed almost comically as he searched for something cutting to throw back at her. "Odd that you would mention such a thing, you little Weasel, it always seems to be you who finds me in these deserted areas!"

Ginny raised her eyebrows, disbelieving. "Touchy little ferret, aren't you?"

"I'm—you're—you..."

Preferring instead to save his dignity and his words, Malfoy straightened up and tossed the empty bottle to the younger girl, aiming for her forehead. He felt extremely disappointed when she reached up and caught it perfectly; he had forgotten her Quiddich reflexes.

"I'll be taking my leave now, Weaselette, since you're obviously a bit mental and think that my thievery translates to some unnatural interest in _you_,"

"Oh, heavens, Malfoy," Ginny said slowly, examining his face. She seemed to find what she was looking for in his nonplussed expression. "Merlin forbid that ever happen."

The two enemies stared at each other for a few seconds longer, feeling a very strange shift in the mood, before turning in unison and striding away in opposite directions.

Unfortunately, just when Malfoy snuck a stealthy peek over his shoulder at the Weasley girl, she too was indulging in the same curious behaviour.

The same thought ran through both of their minds as they quickened their paces and whipped their heads back around.

_Bloody hell._

--

**Short and to the point. Next chapter's already written up, please review and tell me what you think! Also check out All The Great Things Are Simple, a Draco oneshot.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Corridor Encounters Chapter 4**

**Summary: Ginny stumbles into a rather interesting conversation.**

"Blaise, mate, come on! You and that odd Ravenclaw again?"

Draco Malfoy was confused at his friend's behaviour. He was leaning against a wall in the 3rd floor hallway during rush time when students were dashing about with harried looks on their faces. In contrast to their hurry, the blonde was lazily propped against the bricks, occasionally sticking out a foot and sending a younger student flying with a chuckle.

"What? You don't think she's pretty?" Blaise's tone stung with betrayal, and Draco winced at the unfamiliarity of it all. The dark-haired young man stood out starkly against the bricks of the corridor, his handsome features contorted in sadness at Draco's words.

"Pretty? PRETTY? Merlin, when did you turn into a bloody woman?" Malfoy's tone was aghast, as he struggled to understand the Slytherin's strange vocabulary.

"Don't be sore just because you haven't been laid in weeks." Blaise mimicked Draco's astonished tone to a fault. "Pansy having a dry spell?"

"Shut up."

"Oh, I see. Or you finally figured out that the bint has brains the size of Harry Potter's left nut and she isn't that shaggable after all?"

Sniggering to himself, Blaise slouched further into the wall, his eyes sparkling with mirth. He failed to notice the three young girls who saw the handsome wizard with his hands tucked in the pockets of his robes and squealed with passion.

"She's still a friend of mine, Blaise, so be careful what you say about her!" Draco eyed the jittery girls who had one eye on Blaise as they strutted by, rear ends waving like flags. He smoothed down his own hair, catching the eye of a pretty brunette across the hallway and--MERLIN'S BEARD, THAT'S HERMIONE GRANGER--hastily stuck a frown back on his face.

"Get off that high horse, mate. You know I'm right." Blaise was the only person Draco considered more of a friend than an acquaintance, and as such the only person who could speak to him that way.

"Pansy's attractive, downright bloody hot, if I may say so. So who gives a flying flobberworm if she can't do simple arithmatics?"  
Malfoy kicked viciously at the dangling bookbag of a bent-over third year, his nose even with the ground as he searched for a dropped quill.

"...are you being serious? The pug nose doesn't turn you off?" Blaise shuddered at the thought, and Malfoy scowled.

"Yes. I mean, no."

"How can you live like that? I mean, yeah, a good bang every now and then with an empty-headed idiot is fine but really? You wouldn't mind marrying someone like that?"

"Hang on. Who said anything about marriage?"

"Draco, one day, you will get married, and if I know your mother it'll be sooner rather than later," Blaise's smirk rivaled Draco's as he watched his friend's eyes dart from side to side. Unfortunately, both were too wrapped up in their conversation to notice a puffing Ginny Weasley lean back against the wall next to them, clutching a stitch in her side from rushing out of class to avoid talking to Cormac McLaggen.

"And? Your point is?" Malfoy disliked the thought of marriage with anyone, preferring one-night stands to anything permanent. Blaise knew this, and Draco was well aware that the boy was simply trying to annoy him.

"My point is--oh, blast, I'll just have to use examples since your thick skull is obviously impermeable." Blaise shook his head mournfully, as Ginny, unnoticed, peered around at the conversation taking place. "Say we have--Pansy, an airheaded buffoon with a satisfactory rack, whom you will have to live with for the rest of your life. Could you actually stand that? You know, listening to her prattle on about her hair and makeup and gossip and damn ugly nose--okay, get it? All right. Then, say you have, for example--now, this is for example, so don't flip out--Granger, who--yes, I know she's a Mudblood, which is why I said EXAMPLE you daft imbecilic--ahem. Anyway. Granger has those bundles of intelligence stored in her large bushy head, and--don't look at me like that, you know she's attractive for a Potter fan club member. She's smart and not bad to look at, and certainly would make your life a whole lot more interesting because she'd probably try to kill you every five minutes--"

By this point, Ginny was struggling to hold back her laughter, biting her lip hard enough to draw blood. She wondered exactly how long the dense purebloods would continue conversing until they recognized her presence.

"Blaise, if you want to waste my time, you could at least use a LEGITIMATE example," Draco drawled, trying not to roll his eyes for what was possibly the seventh time. He sniffed the air--he could have sworn he smelled peppermints, but Blaise's face was quirked with a follow-up, so Malfoy just sighed and let it go.

"All right then. What about Ginny Weasley?" Blaise said slyly, watching his friend's expression morph from raised-brows to narrowed-eyes to shut-up-Blaise."Don't think I haven't noticed your increased interest in the redhead. You can hardly stop ranting about her." Ginny's expression, on the other hand, was one of intense curiosity.

"Why even bring that blood traitor bitch into this?" Malfoy scoffed, for all intensive purposes sounding like someone just suggested he swallow a blast-ended skrewt. "Doesn't have two Sickles to rub together, running around in old hand-me-down robes, and you think she's worthy of me? Or that--that I'm interested in _her_?"

Ginny wasn't hurt by his words; she was however a bit intrigued by his stuttering rebuttal.

"Her or Pansy, if you had to marry." Blaise laid down the question, leaving no room for argument.

"Pansy, hands down."

"You're a liar."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too." The boys paused in confusion, realizing that neither of them had uttered that particular agreement. It had, oddly enough, come from behind Blaise. Looking around his muscled friend at the other side of the brick wall, Draco caught sight of a little redheaded girl grinning like she'd won a million Galleons. _Which she obviously wouldn't know what to do with, _Malfoy snickered to himself. _Good one, Draco.  
_

"So you'd really pick Pansy over me? Pity, I was hoping to be on your good side," Ginny said in a shrill, rather good imitation of Pansy's dulcet tones. She fluttered her eyelashes in a sickening way, causing Malfoy to gag openly. Blaise, on the other hand, flattened himself against the wall so that the two could banter around him. Draco Malfoy was the only Slytherin who didn't profess a sexual attraction to the Weaselette, and blood traitor or not, Blaise knew that were she not so dangerous with a wand the men of the house of Salazar would be queuing up for a date (or a shag, really—they were Slytherins after all).

"Save your flirtation for someone who fits your--status, Weaselette." Draco smirked self-importantly, ignoring Blaise's shaking shoulders. _He's bloody laughing! _ "How long were you there for, anyhow?"

"Long enough," Ginny snickered, sounding so much like a Slytherin that both the boys' eyes widened and Blaise stopped his giggling immediately."So tell me, is Pansy's nose even more awful up close? I'd hate to be in your position--but then again, I suppose you _haven't_ been in any position in quite a while, have you, Malfoy?"

Blaise guffawed loudly, completely nonplussing the blonde boy. "You keep your mouth shut about this, Weasel!" Malfoy hissed venomously. Ginny simply raised her eyebrows. "Next time I'll cut off your stupid freckled ears if I catch you eavesdropping on a private conversation!"

"Wasn't much of a conversation though, was it? More of this one--" Here Ginny pointed at Blaise. "Telling you, you albino ferret, that you're a ninny." Ginny shrugged her shoulders, ignoring Malfoy's angry muttered threats. "And a friendly warning, git--that slag Parkinson's carrying more venereal diseases than a public loo."

Malfoy always found himself at a disadvantageous position around this Weasley character. She seemed to freeze up his voice for some reason, leaving his eyes blazing with fury and his mouth refusing to cooperate with his brain.

Smiling innocently and with a "toodaloo!", Ginny turned on her heel, satisfied with the way this day was playing out.

"Bloody hell, mate," Blaise whispered into his ear as Ginny flounced away, catching up with a Hufflepuff not too far ahead. "She could've been a ruddy brilliant Slytherin."

**The end.**

**---**

A/N: Oh hello! It's been a while. Merry Christmas! I'll be updating again soon, much love! Please review, I've also updated the Ron/Hermione and Harry/Ginny stories of mine!


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: We're moving out of the corridor! Other Draco/Ginny encounters around the castle. I'm going to have some fun with this, I love unresolved sexual tension. We're going to assume that the pureblood/blood traitor stuff isn't AS important now, perhaps this is after the war (if they went back to Hogwarts) or the events of HBP never happened (or this is before HBP? So many possibilities!). I don't know make it up for yourselves :). I just like the idea of this happening sometime.  
_

**Summary: "Draco Malfoy," Ginny chuckled. "I do believe you're trying to be friends with me, in your own Slytherin way,"**

**Chapter 5**

Ginny Weasley was flustered. She was having a nice time of trying to decipher Dean Thomas's old Charms notes in the middle of the library, her hair a red bushy mass tied atop her head. She had cast a gentle_ Muffliato _around her to stifle the chattering of the ever-obnoxious Lavender Brown and Parvati Patil—there were two dozen or so students present on this Saturday night.

And then, along came the "prince" himself. Prancing about like a stallion in heat, Malfoy made a beeline straight for her table when there were quite possibly twelve other empty desks in all directions on the library's main floor.

Ginny's first thought was directed at her hair, which Draco was currently sneering at, as his lay slicked-back flat against his head as usual. Self-consciously, she crossed her legs and stuck her wand back in the bun falling to the nape of her freckled neck.

Oddly entranced, Draco snapped out of his contemplation of the lantern light falling upon the clear, bright skin of Ginny Weasley. _I have a mission._

"Harrumph," Malfoy stood impatiently, a black patent leather clad foot tapping insistently against the table leg.

Ginny ignored the bloke, focusing back on the parchment in front of her until a shadow fell across it, blocking her light. Closing her eyes, Ginny took a deep breath.

"Ahem!" Draco Malfoy despised being ignored. He reached out to grab the redhead's parchment when a tiny little freckled hand shot out and blocked his attempt.

"Go away."

"Why?" Draco stood tall above her, his pointy chin directed downward in a smirk. He raised white-blonde eyebrows. "Am I making you uncomfortable?"

"You and comfort don't seem to go hand in hand,"

"Good thing, too, t'would ruin my reputation."

"What a bloody brilliant retort! Why don't we go about this game for another ten minutes?"

"Tsk tsk, Weaselette. Malfoys despise sarcasm from gingers."

Ginny huffed, rolling her eyes. She chanced a glare upwards, brown orbs sparking hazel with frustration. His gaze met hers and he grinned impishly, baring perfectly straight white teeth.

"What're you playing at, Malfoy?"

"Blackmail."

"I don't like it."

"I'm fairly certain you're not supposed to."

"What are you going to blackmail me with?"

Malfoy paused, looking as if he wanted to scratch his head and then disguising that wish with a quick brush of thin fingers over platinum hair.

"I'll—I'll find something. Keep your guard up, Weaselette," he threw in an extra sneer for emphasis, quite concerned when the littlest Weasley did not cower in fear and instead rolled her eyes so far into her skull he feared for her vision.

"Are you bloody joking? You've just wasted four minutes of my time with you blithering nonsense when I could be deciphering these illegible notes that will most certainly take most of my night! So in summary, you are depriving me of my much needed sleep, and I _hate_ losing sleep," The girl's snarls would be echoing throughout the library if it were not for the bubble of silence thanks to a handy spell—as it was, Lavender was staring quite intently at the curious pair.

"Well—well—" Malfoy sputtered, his bag of books dropping on the floor with a _whump_. "You're ugly!"

Ginny snorted. "You're fat."

_Gasp._ "You dare, you filthy little—pah!"

"Leave now, please."

"I hate you."

"The feeling, Malfoy, is mutual, I assure you."

"Well good!"

"Good!"

Ginny sniffed and bowed her head once more to her work, only to let out a breath of surprise when Malfoy slammed his books onto her table.

"And what, may I ask, do you think you are doing?"

"I'm studying," The older boy began pulling out ink bottles and parchment, lining them up in a tidy row along the edge of the desk. "It's not only beauty and body that I have, woman! The brains must be nurtured as well,"

Ginny's mouth was gaping in astonishment. "Did that load of bollocks just come out of your pasty mouth?"

Malfoy looked haughtily offended, flicking pieces of Ginny's work onto her side of the table. "I shan't dignify this with a response."

"Malfoy," Ginny leaned across the table with an urgent whisper and he couldn't help but notice the way her breasts swelled as they pushed against the table, the very tops pushing out of her low-cut shirt. He gulped a bit, wondering if she was as freckled under there as she was everywhere else—_Father would murder me. A Weasley, of all things... I should stab my eyes out, right now_. He contemplated his quill. _This will do._

"Malfoy, what are you bloody doing? Not just with that quill—remove that from your face! Not that I'd mind if you injured yourself but you'll get blood all over my things—why are you sitting here? Everyone's looking,"

Malfoy lowered his hand and leaned back in his chair, unconcerned with the stares from his peers. "Why do you care?" It was a challenge, not a question, and she found herself locked in a stare with the boy who made her existence hell for many years. "Why do you care what anyone else thinks?"

"I don't," Ginny said, confused. "I thought you did. What will your Slytherins say, what will Mummy dearest say, when they hear about this?"

Surprisingly, Draco let out an echoing laugh that pricked up the corners of Ginny's lips as well. "Weasley. I'm just sitting at a table where you also happen to be. Is it that much of a ruddy big deal? Honestly?"

Ginny blushed a little, the apples of her cheeks lighting with pink. "Perhaps not, I was just..."

"Shut it, Weaselette," Malfoy snapped, slamming open a large tome labelled 'Potions: The History Of'. "Some of us have work to do,"

Ginny was startled, and found herself smiling at the boy. He looked up quickly to see her expression, raising one groomed eyebrow in her direction. "May I help you?"

"Draco Malfoy," Ginny chuckled. "I do believe you're trying to be friends with me, in your own Slytherin way,"

The spluttered denial from the blonde boy was all Ginny needed to affirm her suspicions. She cut him off. "Shut it, ferret. Some of us have work to do,"

Ginny, surprisingly, didn't mind having the blonde at her table. His hair caught the light floating over their table and made him glow quite nicely..._and why, Ginevra, are you looking at Draco bloody Malfoy in that manner?_ She wrinkled her nose, catching herself, and turned back to her notes.

As their table fell silent and those around them picked up in chatter and gossip over the pair, Draco's foot gently kicked Ginny's under the table.

"Sorry," he muttered, forgetting whom he was speaking to. "Ah, I mean...uh...never mind,"

_Oh dear_, Ginny found herself thinking, sneaking glances at the focused boy with glittering silver eyes. _What is bloody happening here?_

**---**

**Hopefully not OOC! I mean, depending on the scenario you made up to go along with this story, hee hee. Review and let me know! Have a great New Year's!**


End file.
